


Welcome To The Bleeder Den

by kissforabite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Biting, Bleeder Den, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Bottom Derek, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Humans, M/M, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Top Stiles, Vampires, Yin-Fin, etc - Freeform, sex on high, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissforabite/pseuds/kissforabite
Summary: Derek heard of a place near by that took peoples needs and pleasure to a whole new level, but it was at a cost. Scott said he found the love of his life, Allison there. He said it was the best high he ever had even though being a werewolf's most drugs can't effect us. So that's what lead him standing in the line of people waiting to go inside.





	Welcome To The Bleeder Den

 

Derek heard of a place near by that took peoples needs and pleasure to a whole new level, but it was at a cost. Scott said he found the love of his life, Allison there. He said it was the best high he ever had even though being a werewolfs most drugs can't effect us. So that's what lead him standing in the line of people waiting to go inside.

The cool air blew through his hair as the line continued to shorten in front and grow in the back. A mixture of human and supernatrual, it made Derek uneasy about his descision to go, but Scott's voice continued to ring in his mind "You won't regret it I promise man!" Four more people then it was his turn to be greeted by a tall dark muscled man that Derek hasn't seen smile once. "NEXT!" A rough voice came from the man, Derek approached and he swore he saw a glimmer of darkness around the mans eyes. "Name, blood type, age, and species please.." Boyd, was the mans name, which is what the name tage said on his shirt as he read out the information needed. Derek cleared his throat sighing a bit "Derek, O-, 22, and werewolf." The door swung open as he was pushed inside, one scent filled his nose and that was copper, blood.

 

A beautiful blonde haired women who smelt of roses and rainshowers came into view and smiled wickdly, " Looky here, a newbie and a werewolf at that too." The women winks as she leads him to the bar and orders derek a wolfs bane laced beer. " Don't worry, I know it can be nerve racking at first, but trust me it will be worth it. Drink up hun, I will be right back." She smirks, whipping her hair over her shoulder, werewolf, she walks away towards the stairs. He sighs as he drinks his beer wondering agian why he decided to come here.

 

Three or five beers later a young man aproches next to Derek, smirking grabbing the beer from his hand and nodding towards the young curly haird bar tender, Issac, to take it away. "You must be my match tonight, Derek right?" The man that approcahed him spoke and Derek looked up and was strucken by his looks. The man was beautiful: Pale, honey brown eyes, pink thin lips, perfect styled hair, and God those freckles. " It seemes so and you are? " The man chuckled sticking out his hand, long fingers gripping his "Stiles, call me Stiles." Derek smiled and stood as he was escorted to a private room, suprised since eveyone else was out in the open. Sensing Derek's surprise, Stiles smiled softly and locked the door " I own this den, we won't be interupted unless needed to." There it was, that glimer that Derek saw in Boyd's eyes, but now he saw it in Stile's eyes. " Don't worry, I don't bite," Stiles smirked and a fang showed in the soft light of the room. Vampire, of course. "I-I...Ummmm...." Stiles rolled his eyes as if knowing this was gonna happen "Let me guess, you didn't know?" Derek shook his head with haste as Stiles stood once agian walking towards him. "Don't worry, I will make it worth your while. Just relax your body aand let your needs come out to play." Stiles smirked wrapping his arms around Derek from behind as he spoke softly agianst Dereks neck, gently kissing the big pusling vein.

 

"Wh-what do I do?" Derek spoke shakily as he felt Stiles warm breathe agianst his neck. "Just relax, if you don't relax it will hurt." Stiles started to walk them backwards to a comfy armchain and sat with Derek on his lap. "O-Okay" Derek tried to calm himself, but Stiles breathe on his neck and his body pressed agianst him made him nervous, anxious. "Shhhhh," Stiles continued to calm Derek as he ran cool fingers up under Derek's shirt, up to his nipples. Derek hissed at the coldness of Stiles fingers on his sensitive body part and let out a moan. Smirking, Stiles kissed up from Derek's shoulder to the tip of his ear as he rolled the little nubs between his fingers. "St-stiles.." Derek let another moan as he arched into the touch, tilting his head, "Please..." Stiles stopped his motion with the little nubs and ran his hands on the skin around: chest, side, abs. He spread Derek's legs as he ran his hands in the middle of Derek's thighs holding him there. "I think your ready, are you? Are you ready to find out why everyone loves this place so much?" Stiles practiclly hissed those words through his fangs as they elogated. Derek moaned at each touch and keined at the words "Yes, pleeasssse." Tilting his neck more, he waited for what came next.

 

"Stay still for me and dont tense or it will hurt," Stiles kissed Derek's neck tenderly as he felt Derek nod and hold onto Stiles arm, "Please, Stiles." Stiles eyes shifted to a dark, veins spread under his eyes, and his fangs finally sink into Derek's neck moaning at the warm blood filled with the wolfs scent. Derek moaned loud as a tear fell as he grasped onto Stiles hair holding his still. Though his mind was starting to fog, he was starting to understand why everyone enjoyed coming here. The venom vampires produce is pure ecstasy, like a bomb went off through his whole entire body. As the suckling continued, Derek felt like jello in Stiles arms holding him closer. He didn't even realize that Stiles stopped and started undoing his pants until he felt the cool air rush over his hard on. "Mmmm... Stiles, I want..." Derek turned his head towards Stiles and Stiles smirked "I know baby, let me..." Derek only stood for a minute or so in order for the both of them to pull off their bottoms and Derek's shirt. "Yours too..." Derek mumbled trying to unbutton Stiles shirt, which he was failing with his shaky hands. "If that is what you wish baby." Stiles grabbed his shirt and tore it off. They both smirked at eachother as Derek stared down at him, "what is it baby?" Stiles asked, but his question was answered with a kiss. Suprised, but Stiled kissed back with passion and lust. "More, please..." Derek begged leaning down on Stiles shoulder. "How can I deny so a beautiful plea?" Smirking he reopened the already healing bite marks and started to drink again.

 

The second wave of venom hit Derek harder as he moaned, started rocking his hips agianst stiles. Skin agiasnt skin, plus the venom was to much and he came hard on Stiles stomach. "For me? How sweet," Stiles smirked licking up a bit of the come with the blood that was on Derek as well. "More.. More.." Derek looked into Stiles eyes with lust as he kissed up under Stiles jaw. "Mmm, take what you need..," Stiles moaned grabbing Derek's hips, biting his lip as his fang drew blood. Derek's teeth scratched across Stiles neck "C-Can I?" He asked softly, continued to graze his teeth across Stiles neck. "Y-Yes," Stiles panted streching his neck to the side waiting for Derek's bite and that's exactly what happened. "AHHH, YESS!" Stiled groaned aloud, holding Derek closer as he stood with ease, carrying Derek easily to the bed as his teeth were still hooked in his neck. Stiles carefully placed Derek on the bed, hovering over him he bit his lip "Derek..." Stiles moaned softly, Derek let go of Stiles neck looking up at him licking his lips of the stray blood, but Stiles beat him to it by kissing him. "You lucid enough to do more baby?" Stiles asked sweetly as he ran his hand down Dereks torso and stopped at his V-line. Derek's eyes lit up once agian, smirking as he wrapped his legs around Stiles slender waist "Of course."

"What. To. Do. First." Stiles started to spread kisses all over Derek's body until he reached his happy trail "This first?" Stiles gave a soft kiss on Derek tip and Derek jolted upwards. "Or this first?" Stiles slide down further and slide his tounge across Derek rim, Derek moaned. "Oooo I know, how about this?" Stiles sat up and pushed his tip of his hard on a little bit in Derek's rim as Derek hissed. "You choice my darling, but first" Stiles leaned up a bit to bite down on Derek's throat, Derek moaned loud running his fingers down Stiles back. "3, defiantly 3. Or all, I don't care just fuck me!" Derek moaned agian as Stiles pulled away smirking. " As you say baby." Stiles couldn't decide eaither, but he did know he wanted to fuck Derek as sson as he can. Stiles pulled Derek' legs up and spread them apart, bringing his fingers up to Derek's mouth "Would you mind?" Derek obliged and lathered up Stiles fingers up with siliva. When Stiles was satitifed he took them out and brought them out and started to move them each into Derek, scissoring him open. Derek moaned, closing his eyes trying to fuck himself onto Stiles fingers. "More, please...."

Once Stiles throughly prepped Derek and felt he was ready, Stiles spit on his hand and rubbed his self a bit before lining himself up. "You ready baby?" Derek just shook his head waiting impatiently as he watched Stiles enter him. They both moaned in unison as Stiles bottomed out, "Feel so good," Stiles managed to say as he hovered over Derek. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and wiggled his hips trying to get Stiles to move. "Needy arn't you?" Stiles smirked and heded Derek's need as he started to thrust. Each thrust got faster and harder, with their combined strength it was overwhelming. "Yes...Stiles..." Derek tried to keep up, but he couldn't so he laid out on the bed taking what he truly did need, but never knew he needed it. "More... Please..." Derek just wanted more, evey ounce of it. Stiles continued faster and harder and gave Derek one last long bite which made them both come hard.

Panting, Stiles pulled out and laid out next to Derek "Wow, I um, wow" he didn't have any words to what just happened as he tried to catch his breath. "I'll say," Derek smirked rolling over onto Stiles trying to keep the contact. "I was sceptical about this place when my best friend told me about it, but now not so much. " Derek looked up at Stiles kissing his collar bone. " Really? Well I'm glad you came. After this I don't think I'm gonna have anyone else." Derek's heart fluttered at that comment but he wanted it too. "In order to make it official we need to have an actuall date," Derek smirked looking into Stiles eyes. Stiles held Derek closer, pulling him in top of him " I can work with that. "

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Shadowhunters believe it or not and this idea came into mind. I've always loved the idea of vampire Stiles so just the thought of him being in control of a whole clan of vampires makes me want to SCREAM!!!! Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. Loved this? follow my accounts on ista: sterek @alphamybeta and edits @silverargentsau


End file.
